


【异坤】我想在生日那天和你去开房（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *校霸 后续。反攻失败。





	【异坤】我想在生日那天和你去开房（R）

-

 

俗话说，爱装逼的人都很讲究仪式感。

比如说王子异。

约架第二天，王子异叫了几个电焊师傅在两队中间的铁丝网上开了个门。

彼时棒球队集体正在跑圈，眼睁睁看着王子异长腿一迈轻轻松松进了自家领地，寻思着这莫非是昨天打架刚赢了一局，今天就得寸进尺，一个个义愤填膺，忙跑去给蔡徐坤通风报信。

蔡徐坤正和球队经理周锐在休息室愁经费，脖子上的红痕堂而皇之地露在外面，看得周锐神情复杂。突然二十来个小伙子门也不敲，一窝蜂涌了进来，把休息室挤得满满当当，嘴里还嚷嚷着老大出事了。  
蔡徐坤挺纳闷，一抬头发现卧槽后面还跟个王子异，脸刷一下子就红了。  
蔡小霸王红着脸杵那儿，心里乱得像是在跑火车。又碍于在小弟面前得有个大哥样子，只得赶紧装腔作势地清清喉咙问道“你来做什么？”

王子异看着昨天还在自己怀里化成一滩水儿的小猫咪这会儿又装成了狮子，心里像有小爪子挠的痒酥酥的，也不回答，抬手拽拽地打了个响指。身后于是变戏法似的哼哧哼哧跑出十来个篮球队成员，还一人抱着一箱农夫山泉。  
只见王子异笑脸盈盈地走到周锐面前鞠了个躬，然后拉住蔡徐坤的小手，一本正经地开口。

“迎亲。”

棒球队队员看着自家队长脸红得像个番茄一样被人家拉走了，一个个一脸懵逼。只有周锐慧心妙舌。  
“你王哥到底是个讲究人，宣告脱单都搞得这么有仪式感。”

-

又比如蔡徐坤。

眼下蔡徐坤正靠在他引以为傲的男朋友怀里，他男朋友则靠着他引以为傲的新门看篮球队训练。王子异揉着蔡徐坤毛茸茸的小脑袋瓜，心中的爱意波涛汹涌 “小孩儿，生日那天想做什么？”  
没想到蔡徐坤闻言一个挺身坐了起来，他扭头看着王子异，眼睛亮晶晶的

“我想在生日那天去开房诶。”

“开房？”王子异觉得好笑，“咱俩在一起的时候有一半时间都在肉体交流，还不够啊？”

“那能一样吗？”坤哥一脸的恨铁不成钢，“咱俩第一次开房诶！多酷多有仪式感啊！再说......”他压低了声音“难得过次生日，想舒舒服服地做一回嘛。”

已经22岁的王哥不是很懂开房酷在哪里，但是他懂好男人应该疼老婆。于是他深以为然地点了点头，当场定了一间1号晚上的豪华套房。

转眼到了8月1号，最后一节课下课铃一响，蔡徐坤书包都没顾得上拿，起身就跑。跟王子异混了几个月，蔡徐坤硬生生被掰成一个连马克思课都不翘的乖孩子，把周锐欣慰得热泪盈眶，一口气给王子异送了10瓶忘不了。

到了酒店，王子异早已在那里等他。20根蜡烛，82朵玫瑰，房间里还放着蔡徐坤19岁写的I Wanna Get Love。有仪式感的东西都有了，就差一场有仪式感的爱情运动了。  
然而仪式感让人幸福，同时也让人紧张。蔡徐坤跟王子异在灯光暧昧的爱情酒店里硬是从mack daddy唱到eiei,又从AMH唱到蔡才子的最新作you could be my girlfriend，就是没人好意思脱衣服。眼看大床房要变成KTV，王子异急中生智赶紧打电话叫服务生送来了红酒助兴。

两杯酒下肚，紧张感慢慢散去，感觉也顺着脊椎骨缓缓爬了上来。蔡徐坤晕乎乎地看着王子异越看越帅，不由得色欲熏心，起身要去洗澡。

结果刚走两步就被王子异一把搂怀里，紧接着两只滚烫的手不安分地抚上了他的腰。蔡徐坤撒娇似地哼哼着“先洗澡啦，刚才又唱又跳的出了好多汗……”  
王子异凑到他耳边，声音低哑沾染了情欲，听得蔡徐坤身子软了大半。  
“那么大的浴缸，我们可以一起洗。”  
蔡徐坤不吭声了，显然是在害羞，王子异觉得可爱，忍不住想逗逗他。

“小孩，抬头给我香一个？”  
“滚蛋大猪蹄！我他妈又不是女…唔……”  
王社长最不爱听他这些脏话，钳住他的下巴，对着那张喋喋不休的小嘴堵了上去。  
四片唇激烈的翻搅厮磨，蔡小孩到底是功力差，没一会儿就被吮得缺氧，昏着头挣扎着推开王子异的禁锢，又憋又气胸脯急喘。  
“不行不行先说好！我过生日，你得把我伺候好了才行。”  
“行，你说什么都行宝贝，快，还有什么要求吗？”  
蔡徐坤转了转眼珠，不知想到了什么，一下子埋下头，脸刷的就红了。  
王子异看着稀奇。小孩害羞的小模样惹的他心痒，凑上去一把把他圈在怀里，低头狠嘬了两口鲜嫩的红脸蛋，又一口含上了他的红耳垂，抿在嘴里又舔又咬。  
“没有的话，我可就开动了。”

灼热的气流灌在耳道里麻酥酥的。蔡徐坤痒得缩了一下脖子，又忍不住仰头“嗯…”了一声。  
甜腻的鼻息没逃过王子异的耳朵。  
蔡小霸王窝在他怀里，乖的像只红眼小兔子，激得王子异胃口大开，发狠把蔡徐坤抵在墙上，饿虎一般覆上去啃噬他的肉唇，手也不老实的四处游移。

蔡徐坤被亲得云里雾里，脑袋晕晕乎乎还惦记着要反攻。  
那边王子异已经开始用逐渐充血的下身冲撞蔡徐坤的小腹，顶得他一个激灵，顾不得被王子异含在嘴里的唇瓣，隔着衣服一把抓住他作乱的手，吞了吞涎水呜咽着开口。  
“唔…不…等一下…哈啊……我…唔我要在上面！”

王子异一下子止了动作，定定地看着他。  
蔡徐坤红着脸别开眼。他心虚又有点害怕，干脆闭上眼当起了鸵鸟。  
于是他错过了王子异轻挑的眉和玩味的笑。

等蔡小霸王终于不耐烦，睁开眼鼓起腮要炸毛，他看到向来腹黑的王社长摆着标准的眯眯眼和八颗牙露齿笑，温柔地说“可以呀。”  
蔡徐坤猛地瞪大了眼睛，反应过来又高兴的一蹦三尺高，一把搂住王子异的脖子挂上去，嚷嚷耶子异最好啦，想了想又觉得要显出点攻的尊严，跳下来挠了挠耳朵，噔噔噔的跑了。

王子异探头一看，蔡徐坤正趴在茶几上卯着力开一瓶新的红酒。  
刚从冰桶里拿出来，酒瓶上还挂着滑溜溜的水雾，小孩攥着冰凉的瓶嘴用劲，五个指尖红通通的，像几块香甜的脆藕。  
好不容易打开了，蔡徐坤扬着笑脸，举着杯子一蹦一跳地跑过来，非要俩人喝交杯酒。

王子异笑了，接过杯子抿了一口，捏起蔡徐坤的下巴，对准红亮的小嘴哺了过去。  
“小孩，大人都是这么喝交杯酒的。”  
蔡徐坤又羞又恼，这回合算是败了，满嘴红酒味又涩得他鼻酸，苦着小脸半天也反不了嘴，只得恨恨地磨了磨牙根，扑上去一把扯住王子异的腰带。  
“走！坤哥带你洗鸳鸯浴去！”

-

水汽蒸腾。  
一想到能反攻，可给蔡徐坤高兴坏了，不让王子异动手，自己把两个人脱干净，按着他坐在了水里。  
王子异端着酒杯惬意地倚在浴缸壁上。这酒店的浴缸果然名不虚传，又圆又大，坡度缓倚着舒服，天生就适合拿来做爱。  
王子异抿了口红酒。

蔡小霸王兴奋得不得了，只放了小半缸水就迫不及待地扑进来，分腿跪在王子异身上，捏起他的下巴笑的得意。  
“来吧宝贝，让坤哥疼疼你。”

王子异抿嘴笑着不出声，伸手捏了一把他的臀肉。  
蔡徐坤一惊，鼓着腮一把掌拍开他的手，抢过手里酒杯啪地放在置物架上，噘起唇瞪他。  
“不许动！说好听我的！”  
王子异一脸无辜地举手投降。

蔡徐坤白了他一眼，哼了一声，又滴溜溜转起了眼睛，思考怎样才能扬一扬雄威。  
看着旁边顺来浴室的红酒，蔡徐坤有样学样，拿起瓶子猛灌一口，捏着王子异的下巴，噘嘴凑上去就要喂他。

王子异噗呲一笑，忍不住就想逗逗装凶的小猫。  
看着湿乎乎亮晶晶的小肉唇嘬紧了凑上来，他假作顺从张嘴迎合。趁蔡徐坤覆上来张开小口，灵活的舌头瞬间挤进了齿缝里开疆扩土，搅弄红酒翻起液波，狠狠舔过敏感的上颌和颊粘膜，舌背带着酒液剐蹭敏感的舌蕾，激得蔡徐坤两颊舌根一阵酸楚，哆嗦着泌出涎水。

王子异就扶着他的后脑，一面抿嘴推阻着酒液回流，一面用舌尖轻轻撩拨他的舌根，直逼得蔡徐坤喉咙紧缩，反射性的吞咽，把红酒尽数吞了下去。  
王子异得寸进尺，趁着红酒的涩意在口中一阵翻搅，狠吮一口滑溜溜的嫩舌，才不舍的退了出来端正坐好，用被蒸汽熏的湿乎乎的狗狗眼装无辜。

蔡徐坤被亲得云山雾绕。嘴里四处都酥酥麻麻的痒意，一大口酒液又快给他涩出泪来。好不容易才被放开，蔡小孩胸脯急促地起伏，缺氧的脑袋迷迷瞪瞪的，想不出自己领的霸总剧本怎么和说好的不太一样。  
刚想炸毛，看着王子异无辜的眼神又是一愣，刚才…好像是自己在欺负他？  
可谁欺负的我呢？蔡徐坤晃了晃脑袋，举起瓶子又灌了一口覆过去。王子异当然乐得奉陪。  
不一会儿，小半瓶红酒就下去了，王子异没喝着多少，倒全进了蔡徐坤的肚子。

蔡徐坤蹙着眉头还在使劲亲他。迷糊的蔡小霸王太可爱啦，王子异终于绷不住，含着他的下唇吃吃地笑了起来。  
蔡徐坤这才明白，自己被欺负了，看王子异笑的浑身抖，自己气的牙痒痒，伸手捂着他的嘴龇牙。  
“王！子！异！不许笑！”  
蔡小霸王长这么大，天不怕地不怕，就怕丢面子。王子异在心里掂量，自己大概正踩在小孩的底线上，再逗又要炸毛了。他于是便乖乖点头，张开双臂倚着浴缸壁，放松身体向他示弱。

蔡徐坤这才满意地凑过去，捞起王子异的额发，轻吻他的额头，眉心，睫毛，鼻尖，嘴唇，两颊，温柔安抚他的心神，就像每次王子异会对他做的一样。  
王子异的目光温柔又宠溺地覆盖着他。  
蔡徐坤于是受到鼓舞，轻舐他的耳廓，抿起耳后的细肉在唇间摩挲直到吸出红印，舌尖一路舔过坚毅深刻的下颌线落上了脖颈。

然后一口咬上了喉结。

王子异瞬间滞住了呼吸。他没料到小孩有这么一招，喉结几不可察地颤抖。  
那里脆弱又敏感，偏偏小孩不知道收力，门齿卡着软骨咬磨，小舌抵着凸起的皮肉吸舔滑动，涎水渐渐滑落，唇瓣于是裹上来吮得啧啧作响。  
王子异恍惚觉得自己被咬开了喉管，被自己爱的小坏蛋一点一点吮走生命之源。

王子异眯着眼仰头，呼吸渐渐急促了起来。  
他有点迷上了蔡徐坤带给他的这种窒息与濒死的危险感，这让他感到兴奋和新鲜。他于是更高地仰起头，完全向蔡徐坤暴露出自己的命脉。

他宠他，用这种方式。

蔡徐坤感觉被他压在臀肉下的肉物慢慢苏醒，心底油然而生一股征服的满足感，唇瓣猛地嘬出个红印，才恋恋不舍地放开喉结向下进攻。  
他舔过王子异的颈窝，在锁骨窝里游荡，双手摸上双肋，在一道道肋窝里抚拂。  
王子异双手撑着他的腰，渐渐被挑拨得动情，心想这小孩怪不得前两天鬼鬼祟祟的，看来是早存了反攻的心，不知道背着他查了多少“参考文献”呢。

蔡徐坤注意到王子异的分神。他忙着卖力地啃噬着爱人饱满的胸肌，不知怎么眼神就对上了顶端的小粒。  
蔡徐坤的脸刷地红了，他从来没有这么近的观察过王子异的乳头。他的眼神有点飘忽，又忍不住偷瞄。和自己的不一样，子异的那里是淡褐色的，圆圆小小的一粒，缀在白皙的肌肉上散发着雄性的魅力。  
蔡徐坤鬼使神差地伸出舌尖，对着小粒轻轻的拨弄了一下。  
王子异抬头“嗯…”的低喘，声音又轻又小，还是被专心致志的蔡徐坤捕捉到了。  
蔡徐坤猛地一个激灵，浑身寒毛都战栗着竖起来。这声呻吟低沉又性感，直苏得蔡徐坤麻了半边身子。

不同于平时的张狂，王子异在床上极少出声，惹得蔡徐坤一度怀疑自己给不了他足够的快感。每次情事自己都沉溺于享受，顾不得给王子异回馈同等的快乐。这甚至是他第一次探索王子异的身体，第一次发掘爱人的敏感点和性感带。  
蔡徐坤暗自记下，以后不能光忙着舒服，也得好好爱抚亲爱的大猪蹄呀。

以后归以后，眼下蔡小孩可是兴奋的不行，对着王子异的胸腹又啃又舔，直撩拨得臀肉下的性器热烫起来，才顺着腹肌向下继续舔吻，一路吮上了下腹。

然后蔡徐坤对着那根粗大硬挺的性器犯起了难。  
不论看了多少次，还是好害羞啊。蔡小孩眼神又飘忽。  
可是参考资料上讲了，第一次的时候最好得让受方的前面先舒服一次。

所以…  
蔡徐坤凑到王子异脸前，痞笑着挑起他的下巴。  
“宝贝，想不想让老公给你舔？”  
王子异眼皮一跳，挑眉看他。  
“小孩，你说什么？”  
蔡徐坤咽了咽口水，又想着今天可是自己生日，不能怂，索性清了清嗓子，挺挺胸瞪了回去。  
“我说，想不想让老——公——给你舔？”

王子异定定看着他，忽然就笑了。  
“好呀，老公~”

蔡徐坤被这一声老公叫得酥酥麻麻的，挺直腰打了个激灵，两个眼睛亮晶晶的，头顶都仿佛长出了小耳朵呼扇呼扇的高兴着，伸手就去抓那根给他带来过无上快乐的肉物。

浴缸里的水浅，性器被蔡徐坤一握，头端就直直的露在水面上，深红糜艳地泛着水光。  
蔡徐坤悄悄吞了吞口水。  
他慢慢俯下身去，在王子异热切的目光中，伸出小舌舔了一下。  
王子异几乎立时就绷紧了腹肌。  
蔡小霸王青涩又孤傲，这是他第一次抛开害羞主动为自己口交。王子异的心房满溢起喜悦与怜惜。

蔡徐坤不知道他这会儿又脑了那么多。他正伸着舌，对着头端飞速舔扫了几下，又缩回嘴里悄悄咂了咂滋味。王子异的性器和他的人一样，看起来很凶，却干干净净没什么味道。  
蔡徐坤于是放下心来，张嘴亲了亲嫩滑的头部。  
参考资料上这部分写了很多，蔡徐坤害羞不敢细看，这会儿用上了，也只能凭着记忆和本能来回动作。  
他两只小手环住茎身，和着热水来回旋揉抚擦，玩了一会儿，忽然就笑了出来，啊呀好像在握棒球棍喔！

这个认知让蔡徐坤的动作愈发顺畅。指尖抚着筋络套弄摩挲，小指轻轻翘起，似有似无的搔刮挑拨着根部。  
小舌粘上滑腻的菇头拍打舔拨，舌背抵着敏感的表面，用粗糙的舌蕾碾转刮擦。舌尖勾挑着冠状沟，直到一整圈都挂上晶亮黏腻的涎水，才抵上翕合的马眼，用灵巧的舌尖钻磨抠挖细孔，榨取里面的汁液。

粗硬的性器在手心里更加滚烫，前端张合着吐出清液，被小舌逮住扫进了口中。  
蔡徐坤尝到了苦涩的味道。这使他兴奋。  
自己的技巧让爱人觉得舒服，再没有比这更高的赞美了。

他饱含爱意地亲吻颤抖的菇头，启唇轻嘬流泪的顶端，舌尖画着圈地挑拨戏弄，又带着歉意般轻轻含吮。  
右手也渐渐摸上王子异就大腿，顺着内侧一路爬行，重重抚过腿根的细肉，轻捏上囊袋，合着温水，隔着柔韧的赘皮虚虚抓揉滑腻的核心。

然后他仿佛终于有了慈悲，张口把整个菇头吃进了嘴里。软糯的唇肉紧箍着冠状沟，顽舌戏弄着嘴里的物什，嘬紧了两颊努力把性器越吃越深。  
蔡徐坤就跪趴在浴缸里，摆出一个完全臣服的姿势，努力张口埋在爱人胯下服侍，像唆雪糕一样吸得那里滋溜作响。  
蔡徐坤害羞又兴奋，他仿佛又听到了爱人舒服的轻哼。他一边继续嘬吸手里的硬物，一边偷偷吊起圆眼轻瞄王子异的神情。

王子异感觉自己的性器被裹在一个湿滑温热的巢穴里。不断有什么四处撩拨加码他的快感，不容抗拒的吸力又蛮横的想要榨取他的精液。  
王子异舒服地喟叹出声。  
他低头温柔的抚上小孩的发顶，看着蔡徐坤酡红的面颊和含泪的双眼，看着自己粗大的性器蹂躏他花瓣一样鲜美的肉唇，看着他饱含依赖和眷恋的眼神。  
王子异觉得兴奋又满足。油然而生的独占欲和征服感让他心理和生理都获得了极大的愉悦。

他看着蔡徐坤蹙眉，把他的性器越含越深。  
紧致的喉口在咫尺之间痉挛翕合，诱惑着他进入。  
王子异的大手慢慢滑向蔡徐坤的后脑。

小孩毫无危机感，仍然饱含爱意地取悦他。  
王子异的手指插进他的发间，痉挛着揪紧。他在忍耐。  
欲望的巨兽叫嚣着，要他狠狠压下蔡徐坤的后脑，刺穿他的喉咙，让他痉挛着吸出自己的精液，让他颤抖着哭泣求饶。

可王子异什么也没做。  
他弯下腰，捞着小孩的腋下把他抱进怀里，怜惜地轻吻他被泪水打湿的睫毛，一边吮嘬他红肿的小嘴，一边包着他的手继续套弄自己勃发的性器，顶着他滑嫩的手心射了出来。

-

蔡徐坤听着爱人遥远剧烈的心跳，恍惚间觉得自己正在与王子异共情，他仿佛感受到了爱人的快感，自己的下身也硬得发烫。  
他跪在王子异身上，低头埋在他的的颈窝，被他灼热的呼吸打得脊背麻痒。耳边是王子异性感的低喘，手心里是滚烫的凶器和湿滑黏腻的浊液。

蔡徐坤忍不住凑到王子异脸前，摊开手心，笑嘻嘻地炫耀。  
“厉不厉害你老公？”  
王子异被快感熏得懒洋洋的，也懒得和他计较，捉着他的小嘴堵了上去。

唇舌翻搅，口中的麻痒渐渐汇成热流聚向下腹。蔡徐坤觉着自己不能等了。他一手攀着王子异的宽肩加深亲吻，另一手附上了他光裸的背肌，顺着脊骨一节一节暧昧地揉按，往下一寸寸摸向他的臀缝。  
蔡徐坤窃喜。就快接近了…

突然，一根手指毫无预兆地摸上了蔡徐坤的穴口，先一步直直的突了进去，他的手随之也被王子异钳在身后动弹不得。  
蔡徐坤立时就软了在王子异怀里，脑子里一片空白，呆了好一会儿才反应过来状况，不由得又气又急，扭着身子叫骂。

“妈的！王子异你这个王八蛋！大骗子！”  
“气死我了！我就知道你会耍赖！混蛋！”  
“说好我在上面的！你玩我！你不要脸！你…啊——！”

王子异的手指重重按上了前列腺点。  
蔡徐坤一下子软了腰，腿猛地卸了力，整个人直直的坐上了手指，一下子连根吞入，戳的蔡徐坤一个激灵，肠壁痉挛着绞紧，不由得仰头哀哀地叫了一声，埋在王子异的颈窝里眯着眼轻喘。

王子异一看他老实了，手指于是更加肆无忌惮，屈起指节推顶刮搔着肉壁，慢慢扩张出空隙，第二根手指也旋转着抵了进来。  
食髓知味的后穴渐渐渴求起快感，欢快地迎上来包裹缠吸，被灵活的手指捅个正着，穴壁被磨得一酸，抽搐着挂上水意。

小穴被手指捣弄得水声渐起，逐渐泛起熟悉的快感。蔡徐坤心知这回算是没戏了，又可惜自己做的这么多准备，忍不住张口咬在王子异的颈窝，叼着一点皮肉恨恨的磨牙。  
小孩下了十足的狠心，也就没收着力，听见王子异皱着眉“嘶——”的倒吸一口气，嘴里也尝到了血腥味，才勉勉强强消了气。  
蔡徐坤松开口，对着冒血丝的牙印吹吹舔舔，又把脸埋了回去，委委屈屈地控诉。

“你混蛋，说好我在上面的，你又骗我。”  
王子异听出他语气里的软化，低低笑了。  
“没骗你啊宝贝儿，你现在不就在上面吗？”  
蔡徐坤贴着他的胸膛，被他的轻笑震得脸热，可又觉得好不甘心，对着胸肌一巴掌拍了上去。

王子异假装被他得痛叫，向后扮了个趔趄，贱兮兮地揉了揉胸口装可怜，又凑回去嘬了嘬气红的小脸蛋。  
“啊！好疼！消气了吗宝贝？”

蔡徐坤别扭地绞着手指。  
“可我好亏啊”他小声嘟囔，“我…我都给你舔了！”

王子异一听笑了。  
“这好办啊——”  
说完托着蔡徐坤的臀肉一把抱在身上，倾身让他仰坐在浴缸里。  
蔡小孩细白的胳膊向后撑着上身，仰着脸迷惑地看过来。  
王子异分开他的腿压向两侧，对着腿间直挺挺的性器吹气。  
“——还给你不就是了。”  
蔡徐坤听出了他话语里的暗示，呼吸急促了起来。

王子异一手掐紧了小孩的腿根，把滑腻湿热的性器直直含进嘴里嘬吸。另一手并起三指，就着浅浅的热水旋磨着钻进了翕合的后穴。

“啊…”  
蔡徐坤几乎是瞬间绷紧了小腹。性器被裹在温热的暖床里，一层一层挂上黏腻的涎水，灵活的舌头来回舔拨，吸吮摩擦着细嫩的顶端和小孔。  
在后穴作怪的手指合着温水进进出出，液波搔磨着内壁泛起难耐的痒意。  
穴肉哆嗦着想要夹紧抗拒水流的入侵，然而三根手指用力分开，无情地扩开肠壁，然后重重剐蹭起凸起的前列腺点。  
蔡徐坤立刻弓起身，腿根痉挛着要并拢，又被王子异无情地掰开，只能无助的挺腰在爱人口中进出，试图缓解这股焦躁。

王子异的嘴却在这时候离开了。  
欲望和快感要攀上高峰，突然被不上不下地吊在半路，惹得蔡徐坤徒劳地扭腰蹭动，伸出小手想要给自己一个痛快。

王子异这时候回来了，抬起他的双腿搭在肩上，滚烫的大手掐紧腿根，炽热的鼻息打在痉挛的下腹。蔡徐坤哆嗦着支撑的手臂，屏息期待着温热的唇舌带他登上极乐。

性器却突然被裹进了一个冰凉的巢穴，后穴的手指也激烈地抽插起来。  
蔡徐坤几乎立刻尖叫起来。  
前端被冰凉的液体包裹搅弄，后穴却进出着温热的水液。两种截然不同的感官让他在古怪的错乱中瞬间攀上高潮。

“啊啊啊——！”  
他尖叫着仰头，猛地挺起腰，臀肉收缩着离地，整个身体都痉挛着弹起，反弓出漂亮的弧度。  
细白的小臂颤抖着支撑身体的重量，双腿哆嗦着夹紧王子异的头，小腹绷得死死的，抽搐着泄在王子异的嘴里。

-

蔡徐坤足足僵直颤抖了半分钟，才终于泄了力软在了浴缸底。  
刚才一通折腾，水都泼洒出去，这会儿就剩个缸底，温度也慢慢凉了。

蔡徐坤打了个哆嗦。

他的眼前都是星星，极致的快感仿佛炸断了他的神经，肢端的感官都消失了，整个人软绵绵的好像飘在云里。  
王子异搂着腰把他抱了出来，伸手打开了浴缸进水阀。把蔡徐坤放在洗手台上，对着他的小嘴把嘴里的东西渡了过去。

蔡徐坤被他撑着，乖乖地吞咽着。  
知觉渐渐恢复，他才尝出来，那是一口混着精液的红酒，已经被王子异的口腔暖的暖热了，苦涩腥咸。

蔡徐坤猛地红了脸。原来刚才那冰冰凉凉的液体是红酒。这个大猪蹄怎么会这么多花招。  
王子异凑上来搔搔他的下巴。  
“啧啧，小孩，别的不说，就你这，嗯？耐力这么差，怎么上我啊？”  
蔡徐坤一听又来了气，攒了力跳下洗脸台，小臂勒着王子异的脖子就往浴缸里带，弯腿一顶膝弯，手臂一拧就把他放倒在浴缸里。

浴缸里水已经很满了。王子异呛了口水，撑起手臂坐起身，抬手撩起湿水的额发。  
蔡徐坤咬牙切齿的分开腿跨在两边，伸手扶住他的双肩。  
“今天就算老子被你干，也得在上边！王子异你等着！这个仇我迟早要报！”  
说完，摸硬了王子异的东西，对准了穴口就往里含。

滑腻粗硬的头部顶开小小的肉花，裹挟着热水破了进去。蔡徐坤赌气坐的急，紧致的内壁带着黏腻的肠液牢牢吸住冠状沟，性器像个密封的塞子，猛地进入，把热水一下子打进了肠道深处。

穴壁被这一汪热水兜头浇上，烫的穴眼又酸又涩，一下子痉挛着榨出更多湿滑的汁水儿。  
穴内更是紧的寸步难行，吸得王子异下腹一酸，恨不能把他掀翻按在身下狠狠的干，干得他哭泣求饶，干得小穴再也没力气夹。

但王子异知道他不用急。

蔡徐坤第一下就吃的狠了，卸了他一半的气力，不由得绷紧了身子仰着头倒气。  
含了一会儿又觉着痒，热水搔得内壁麻酥酥的，恨不能找点什么挠挠。  
他于是哆嗦着大腿，撑着王子异的宽肩，扭腰画圈让硬物打着转，一寸一寸吐出来，把小穴每一处的痒都磨到了，美得肠壁蠕动缠搅，噗噗簌簌的吐水。

蔡徐坤就这样直直的吃下去，又旋转着吐出来，爽得他眯着眼甜腻地哼哼，根本不像平时的那个怼天怼地的校霸。

王子异被含得爽利，揉着蔡徐坤的臀肉看着他出神。如果要用一种水果形容蔡小孩，王子异会选山竹。平时看起来又硬又倔，一旦撬开缝吃进嘴里，就软唧唧娇滴滴地淌着汁水。

果然，蔡徐坤开始还梗着脖子耀武扬威的瞪他，几个回合下来又没了力气，软了腿塌着腰扶着他的肩头喘气。偏偏刚放了狠话又不好意思求王子异，只能含着性器前后挪动身子，抵着穴深处的软肉轻轻磨。

王子异笑了，凑到他耳边奚落报复。  
“老公好厉害，老公你好棒，老公，你动一动啊，我想要~”  
蔡徐坤羞得浑身发红。王子异个大猪蹄！让他喊一句老公记恨到现在！

可他实在是痒极，欲望逐渐烧了过来，蔡徐坤别无它法，只能张口求这个使坏欺负人的坏蛋。  
藕白的双臂环上王子异的脖子，蔡小孩皱着下巴哼哼唧唧的凑上唇去，眨眨眼嘟起嘴献给男人亲，被叨着肉嫩的下唇嘬吸蹂躏了半天，才借机软乎乎地卖萌求他动一动。

王子异啄了啄他的脸蛋。  
“还在上面吗以后？”  
蔡徐坤呜呜嗯嗯地摇头说不了。  
王子异才心满意足，拇指按着鲜红的乳粒撵转扣挖，握紧他的肋侧挺腰抽插起来。  
蔡徐坤终于得了个痛快，赶紧撑起膝盖，攀着他的肩膀，挺着胸哆哆嗦嗦地挨着操干。

浴缸里的水满，这会儿哗哗地响起激烈的水声。肉体拍打的声音沾了水也一下一下清脆又淫靡。王子异忍得久了，这会儿也不再压抑，挺腰干的又快又狠。  
蔡徐坤眯着眼呜呜哀哀地喘叫。  
粗硬的肉棒卡着肠壁深入浅出，每每捅进来都带进一小汪热水，被堵在穴里流出不去，一点一点攒着就揣了一肚子，又热又胀地晃荡。

“啊——水…水进来了…呜…好烫…要涨坏了…”  
这种感觉好陌生，蔡徐坤恍然间觉得自己像个容器，正在被王子异一点一点装满。

水液被性器来回翻搅，随着撞击来回拍打肠壁。穴内每一寸嫩肉都被烫到，又酸又麻，哆嗦着泛起海浪一般绵延的痉挛。蔡徐坤觉着自己快要被烫化了。

王子异就埋在这湿热水滑的温床里，感受着肠壁的挤压。  
小穴被烫得丝滑紧致，穴肉也仿佛被烫开了小嘴，四面八方一下下嘬吸着性器。  
他觉着自己像是埋进了一汪泉眼。热烫的水液裹缠着茎身，龟头被热水和肠液的混合物来回拍打，被吸在水滑的嫩肉里无法自拔。  
王子异舒爽地喟叹，忍不住一下一下更深的捣进去，搅烂这一汪春水。

蔡徐坤长着嘴无助地承受。  
热水涨得他又怕又爽，颤抖着直起腿想要逃开陌生又恐怖的快感，被王子异发现了企图，钳着腰一把拉了回来。  
软嫩的臀肉一下子撞上坚硬的胯骨，性器于是狠狠的撞进最深处。

蔡徐坤猛地绷紧了身子。这一下又快又急，带着气压把水猛地推向了深处。  
蔡徐坤恍然间觉得这一下把热水直接捅进了他的血液里，自己的肠胃，自己的心肝，都被泡在滚热的水里，随着身体一起痉挛。

他叫也叫不出来，喉咙里仿佛也涌出了水，只能起伏着胸脯，粗喘着，痉挛着，徒劳地夹紧那根作怪的凶器。水下粉嫩的性器顶端也抽搐着吐出了白液。

王子异被他这个小模样勾得心里发紧，停了下身的动作搂紧他给他顺气，偏头想要嘬嘬他的脸蛋。  
结果看到蔡小孩高潮失着神，小嘴还不忘张张合合，凑近了一听还是在骂他。  
这可给王子异气笑了。他的小孩什么都好，就是爱吐脏字这点让他受不了。也该管管了。

王子异虚搂着软在怀里的蔡徐坤，向前一倾身又把他放在了浴缸底。这回水位高，一下子就把小孩没了顶。  
蔡徐坤一个激灵清醒了，扑腾了几下，双手双脚一下子缠上跪伏在他上方的王子异。  
蔡徐坤紧紧搂着王子异的脖子，双腿大开缠在他的腰上。穴肉因此更深的把仍然硬热的性器吃了进去，蔡徐坤也管不了了。他整个人挂在王子异身上，也得以湛湛离开了水面。

王子异于是开始了他的讨伐。  
“刚才骂我了吗，小孩？”  
蔡徐坤抿了抿嘴。这会儿清醒了坏脾气又上来了，偏头嘟囔了一句混蛋。  
王子异危险地眯起了眼睛。  
他伸手虚虚的环着蔡徐坤的腰，压低身子逼近水面。液波抚着蔡徐坤的脸颊，他只能更紧地缠上王子异，拉高身体尽量离开水面，支支吾吾地狡辩。  
“我…我什么也没说。”

王子异于是就着这个姿势，一只手撑着缸底，一手拍打蔡小孩的屁股。细滑的臀肉白嫩嫩的，手感一流，拍上去后穴还会反射性的夹紧，一下一下嘬着埋在里面的性器，惹得王子异舒服地喟叹。

他这边是舒服了，蔡小霸王可是气得浑身发抖。  
他可是出了名的乖戾，父母又溺爱，长这么大没被打过屁股。  
偏偏这么个姿势把自己完全暴露出来，双手双脚又占住不能放开，只能挂在王子异身上使劲扭动扑腾，抓挠他的后背，边动边不住的叫骂。  
“他妈的王…啊——！王子异！我警告你！你他妈的赶紧呜——赶紧放开我！”

王子异不为所动，沉默着对准软嫩的臀肉不停拍打，越骂打得越凶。  
直到两瓣臀肉发红变烫，蔡小霸王又疼又羞，忍着泪委委屈屈地服软，哼哼唧唧地示弱，嘴里嘟囔呜呜子异我错了我再也不敢了，才肯收手。

“以后说一次脏话打你一次，听到了吗？”  
蔡小孩屈打成招，瘪着嘴抽抽噎噎地说好。  
王子异才晴了脸色，抚着后背把蔡徐坤揉进怀里，抱起他跨出浴缸。

刚在置着气没在意，这会儿消停了，蔡徐坤才意识到，王子异的性器还硬挺挺的埋在他体内，这会儿随着走动在他的穴里四处戳弄，时不时擦过敏感点，磨得他又来了感觉。

肚子里残留的水这会儿瞅准了缝隙，顺着腿根噗噗簌簌地流出来，令蔡徐坤恍惚中有种诡异的失禁感。  
这有点超过了他的认知。他不知所措地箍紧王子异的脖子，不知道夹紧水含在肚子里和用力把水排出来相比，哪一个更羞耻。

王子异抚着他的后背安抚他的情绪，揉着他红肿热烫的臀瓣，托着他的腰走到床边，两个人都湿哒哒的，还滴着水就不管不顾地滚上了床。

王子异握着蔡徐坤细嫩的脚踝，把他的双腿折在身前，大手不容抗拒地压紧他的小腹。蔡徐坤终于忍不住，攥紧床单哀叫着排出了水液。  
王子异看着湿软的小花一张一合，哆嗦着呲出浴缸的热水，淫靡的景象激的他下腹酸热。利刃于是重归剑鞘，把蔡徐坤死死压在床上捣干了起来。

酒店的床单被水打湿愈发粗糙，被打的红肿热烫的臀瓣抵在上面摩擦，直磨得蔡徐坤又痒又麻，不住地扭摆。  
王子异沉默着，不再收力，箍紧蔡徐坤的腰一下比一下深的捣了进去。肉贴肉的直白摩擦让两个人都舒爽地喟叹出声。

蔡徐坤逐渐在快感里迷失，迷迷糊糊想起刚才探寻到的王子异的敏感点，于是颤颤巍巍的伸手摸上了爱人的乳尖，把小小的一粒捻在指尖摩擦。王子异轻哼出声，胯下的性器却更硬了。  
他低下头伏在蔡徐坤耳边。  
“每次都叫你不要撩拨我，你怎么就是学不乖呢？”  
说完，捞起蔡徐坤的双腿环在腰间，对着红肿的肉穴又急又快地冲刺，次次撞过敏感点，激的蔡徐坤腰腹大幅的弹起，肠壁痉挛着缩紧吮吸作乱的硬物。

几个回合下来，蔡徐坤逐渐仰头粗喘，他要被干坏了，小腹痉挛着，眼瞅就攀上高潮。  
王子异暗暗笑了。他最爱做的事儿就是逗弄这个时候的蔡徐坤，迷迷糊糊，又软又娇又好骗，逗一逗就羞的全身粉红，让说什么说什么，简直无敌可爱。  
他伸手轻捋粉嫩黏腻的茎身，拇指堵住了顶端的出口。

“啊——！呜…不……让我…哈…让我射”  
蔡徐坤几乎立刻尖叫起来，苦闷地呻吟着扭动腰肢。  
“那你说点好听的，给我哄高兴了就让你射。”

王子异攥着他吐水的性器，挺腰在松软的肠道里继续作乱。  
“啊啊啊——子异…呜…求你…”  
王子异直直的看着他，不说话。直到蔡徐坤流着泪，哆嗦着学长哥哥老公的叫遍了，才低头凑了过去。

“谁是老公？”  
蔡徐坤赶紧勾着他的脖子讨好献吻。  
“唔…子异…子异是老公”

“哦？是吗？我怎么记着你是我老公呢？”  
蔡徐坤欲哭无泪，这人怎么那么记仇。  
“哈…啊！我呜…我不是…我是子异的老婆…呜呜呜老公…求你…啊！”

王子异终于满意地笑了，在羞得痉挛夹紧的肠道里冲刺了一会儿，松开了禁锢的手，自己抵着蔡徐坤的敏感点射了出来。  
蔡徐坤也同时嘶吼着攀上了高潮。

蔡徐坤累的说不出话来，王子异抱起他去清理。  
小孩这会儿闹起了别扭，说什么也不要进浴缸。  
王子异知道自己做的狠了，搂着他又亲又哄，小孩身子又酸软无力，只能一边抱着一边在淋浴下给他清洗。  
折腾了半天，好不容易清理完，给人放到床上，刚想亲亲他，蔡小孩打了个滚钻到被子里，不理他了。

王子异一想，坏了，给人弄生气了。  
又想起小孩还过生日呢，心里心虚，赶紧伸手想把人挖出来。蔡徐坤左躲右躲，把自己拧成个毛毛虫，就是不露头。  
王子异没招，隔着被子把人搂住。  
“宝贝，生日快乐，以后每一年生日，都让我这样，把你干大一岁好不好啊？”  
蔡徐坤听着前面还有点感动，听完气的他哆嗦。这大猪蹄怎么净挑怪词说！

但是听起来，却蕴含着沉甸甸的仪式感。

他也想和王子异过一辈子生日。  
就算这个人，又坏，又恶劣，腹黑，欺负人，管得多，打我屁股，给我灌水，不让我多吃，成天看不起棒球社。  
可有什么办法呢，自己还是喜欢他，只能任他欺负了。

蔡徐坤掀开被子露出憋的酡红的小脸。  
“一辈子哦，再骗我就揍你。”  
王子异温柔地抚上他的脸颊。  
“好。”  
然后他们交换了一个珍而重之的吻。

 

第二天直到中午，蔡徐坤才睁开眼。  
骨头像被打散了似的，浑身各处又酸又疼。  
蔡徐坤扶着腰慢慢坐起来，支着呆毛发愣。

他突然意识到昨天又被王子异坑了。  
蔡徐坤咬牙切齿。

这个大猪蹄，你等着，坤哥早晚要上了你！

 

—END—


End file.
